O Destiny
by FallToPeices
Summary: In the wake of an abusive relationship Phoebe casts a spell to find her true love. What will she do when it brings Cole back from the dead? ColePhoebe. COMPLETE, please review!
1. Enter the Demon

Disclaimer- Not Mine (how much simpler can you get). This goes for all chapters.

Please read and review, constructive criticism and even flames are welcome (if I deserve it mind you).

Chapter One-Enter the Demon

"Where were you?" Jake demanded. Phoebe looked at him curiously as she set her purse down on the kitchen table of his apartment.

"I was stuck in traffic," she said, wondering why he was so angry, "I'm only a few minutes late."

She knew that he had his moods, but this was uncalled for. His face was turning bright red, causing her to wonder if he'd been drinking.

"What was his name?" Jake yelled. Phoebe took a step back, wary of his temper. At first she had thought his overprotective nature was kind of cute, even though it sometimes made him jealous, but this had gone too far.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped back. He took a couple of imposing steps forward. She didn't realize until it was too late that he was backing her into a corner.

"I know you were with another man," he accused, "How could you? After all I've done for you!"

"I was stuck in traffic!" she practically shouted at him. They'd been fighting a lot lately, fights that often included yelling and throwing things. She continued, as angry as he was by now, "I don't know what happened to you today, but you have no right to take it out on me."

Everything had started out so well. Phoebe had been on the brink of giving up again until she met Jake. He had spoiled her, taking her to the best restaurants, going on surprise vacations, buying her jewelry and flowers, and constantly professing his love to her. After a while she realized that her only attraction to him was physical, but she stayed, needing to be loved. Then, five l months later, he had proposed. She had accepted immediately, telling herself that this might be her last shot at a relationship. Her family already loved him, and she had convinced herself that she could truly love him too. But things had changed after that proposal. He had gone from overprotective to possessive, and jealous to enraged.

He took another step forward, and she tried to step back, but she felt the wall behind her. There was no where else for her to go, and he was so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He raised his hand and brought it crashing down across her face. She just looked at him, stunned. She had been prepared for a lot of things, but not for that.

He hit her again. Despite all her strength and training, she was powerless to stop him. He hit her again. She felt herself sliding down to the floor, everything numb. He kicked her stomach. She pulled in, wrapping her self up like a ball. He kicked her again. She started crying. He kicked her again. She was sobbing now, choked cried drowned out his screams of rage. She didn't even know what he was saying. He kicked her again.

When the beating finally stopped she couldn't move. She lay on the cold hard floor of his apartment, bent and broken, allowing herself to succumb to the darkness. When she finally looked up he was gone. She struggled to her feet. She was bleeding, but nothing looked deep. She took a small step and winced, holding back a cry of pain. She didn't think anything was broken, but she couldn't be sure. Limping heavily she left his apartment, determined to get as far away as possible before he came back.

The manor was dark when she got back, everyone was asleep. She wondered how many hours she must have spent lying helpless on his floor. She realized that she'd forgotten her purse, not that it mattered right now. She made it to her room before collapsing, thankful that no one had been awake to question her. What would she say? She could pretend that there had been a demon attack. She knew that she was too embarrassed to admit what had happened. She could have fought back, could had gotten away at least, but she had just laid there and let the blows come.

Crawling up onto her bed, she let herself drift into an uneasy sleep. Memories came at her from all sides. Memories of Jake, Lesley, Jason, Drake, and finally, painfully, memories of Cole bombarded her subconscious. She tossed and turned, sending stabs of pain through her bruised body every time she moved. Why was her love life destined to fail? What had she done to deserve this?

When she woke it was still dark. She glanced at the clock, and groaned when she saw that only two hours had passed. It had felt like an eternity. In her desperation she was seized by an idea. It was her last chance, her only hope. Slowly but steadily she stood up and started to whisper, the words flowing to her through the very air.

_Love is far_

_My heart grows faint_

_No longer can I stand the wait_

_I call on you_

_O Destiny _

_To bring my true love here to me_

At first nothing happened, but then an unnatural breeze swept through the room and something began to glow. The light continued to brighten and Phoebe was forced to look away. When she looked back a man with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes was staring at her. She was amazed that it had worked, and a little frightened, but somehow disappointed. She studied him, and frankly he didn't seem her type at all. As if he could read her mind he smiled at her and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked. It was an effort to talk. Slowly she stepped backwards and leaned against the bed frame, no longer strong enough to stand on her own.

"I'm not your true love Phoebe," he said, "I'm a messenger of Destiny, you summoned me."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking a little embarrassed, she wished that she had though this out before she had summoned him. She could already imagine the look on Piper's face when she found out.

"You are on the brink of giving up," he said, it wasn't a question, "I wouldn't have heard your plea if you weren't."

"Then help me," she said softly, desperately, "I can't keep doing this. Help me find my true love."

"I can't," he replied, "I'm only a messenger; I hear the pleas of those who are pure at heart and bring them to the Angel of Destiny. He grants them, if they're meant to be."

"Then go, tell him I need his help," Phoebe pleaded, "If true love isn't meant to be then what is?"

"I already know who your true love is Phoebe," he said, she looked at him, surprised, "And I also know that the Angel will refuse your wish."

"There must be a way," she said, suddenly angry, "Why would you come here if you had no intention of helping me?"

"Because I want to help you," he said, the emotion in his voice telling her that he was truthful, "We all want to help you, but it has been forbidden."

"By whom?" she demanded, truly angry now. Had someone been trying to sabotage her all along? Once again the messenger acted as though he could read her mind.

"The elders, the demonic council, even the Fates themselves think that uniting you with your true love is too dangerous," he said.

"Why?" she asked, her anger washed away. She didn't have the strength to stay angry, it was hopeless anyway. He didn't answer her, but after a minute of silence he smiled again.

"There might be a way," he said, not wanting her to get her hopes up although it was obvious that he was excited. Before she could ask what he was talking about he was gone. Her pain, which had been temporarily held at bay, overwhelmed her again. She was sure now that nothing was broken, but most of her body was already badly bruised, and she didn't bruise easily.

Then there was another wind, and another light. She waited expectantly for the messenger to return, but he didn't. Someone else was standing in the center of her room; someone she hardly dared to believe was real. Cole.


	2. The Road Not Taken

Hey, thanks for reviewing, keep it up! Minor editing in this chapter, and I'm not the most gifted speller so if you find any mistakes that I missed please tell me.

Chapter Two- Alive and In Love

"Phoebe?" Cole asked in a choked whisper. What was going on? Was he alive? Was he dreaming? Was this even possible? She didn't answer him; she just stared blankly ahead of her, stunned.

"Phoebe…" he said again, this time concerned. He took a step foreword and she took a step back, shaking her head over and over. It was all just too much. Then everything was spinning. She squinted as the ceiling collided with the floor and Cole's blurry figure seemed to blend into both.

Strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her fall inches before she hit the ground. She felt him laying her back onto her bed, everything in a daze.

He was really getting worried now. She had drifted into an exhausted sleep and he was only now getting the chance to look at her. Running a finger gently across her bruised skin and the dried blood that streaked her face, he felt the heat of rage rising in his veins. He would find whoever had done this, and he would make them pay.

Footsteps shuffled down the hall, and before Cole could fully turn around the door was swinging open. Paige stumbled in half asleep, but was instantly jerked to attention. She looked at Phoebe, then she looked at Cole, and then she started screaming.

"Oh my god, what have you done?" she gasped. It took Cole a moment to realize what she was talking about, and it only made him angrier.

"You can't think that I would do this to her!" he snapped. Paige just glared at him, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Cole looked at the ground. It was true, and it ripped him apart every waking moment. Paige had a right to be mad, and a right to assume that he was responsible for this. He had done things that could not, and should not, be forgiven.

Piper and Leo had arrived, and Piper was holding a sleeping Chris in her arms. They, too, gasped when they saw Cole, and Leo moved immediately to put himself between the former mad man and his family.

"How are you alive?" Piper asked. Surprisingly enough she didn't sound angry, just curious. Although she hadn't told her family about her time with him in limbo, it had definitely changed the way she felt about him. She was no longer scared.

"That, I'm afraid, would be my doing," said the Messenger, who whirled in a minute later with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "But I did have a little help from a certain Cupid."

Wyatt, who had been awakened by all the noise, entered the room. He sensed Phoebe's pain and walked toward her. She slowly woke and sat up as Wyatt healed her. Everyone else turned to Phoebe, but Paige wouldn't be distracted.

"What do you mean you brought him back?" she asked the Messenger, horrified, "He was dead!"

"I know you're upset," the Messenger replied, "But I'm sure Cole means you no harm."

The Messenger didn't look entirely sure of this even as he said it, and gave Cole a warning look out of the corner of his eye. He had risked his job for this, and Cole had better not ruin it by doing anything stupid.

"You didn't answer my question," Paige snapped, "Why did you bring Cole back?"

"Because I asked him to," Phoebe said suddenly. Paige spun to face her with a half scared, half disbelieving look plastered across her face. But Phoebe wasn't looking at Paige, she was looking at Cole. Of everyone there he had been the most stunned by what she had said. Now, long after he had given up for good, he dared to hope that he might have a chance.

"I cast a spell to find my true love," Phoebe continued, "And a messenger of Destiny brought me Cole."

The silence was absolute. Everyone was staring at Phoebe. In truth, the realization of what she had just said was only beginning to sink in. How could that be true? How could he be her true love? He had ruined her life, ruined the lives of her family. He had conspired with the Seer to impregnate her with the spawn of all evil, not to mention the innocents he had killed in his drunken madness after returning from the wasteland. Doubt was slowly creeping into her mind, telling her that maybe she had been to hard on Cole. Maybe this was a sign that he meant to be good, that the Source had possessed him and controlled his action. That thought had crossed her mind before, but she had immediately shunned it and pushed it away. It had been easier to be mad then to sort through what had really happened. Then the Messenger cleared his throat to remind the room of his presence.

"Well…um… I had better get going," the Messenger said in a quick and awkward way, "I'm glad I could help you, and…um… I hope everything works out."

Then he was gone, leaving the Halliwells to stare blankly at the man who had brought such hurt and confusion into their lives.

"Look," Paige said, breaking the silence that had settled in again after the messenger's departure, "This doesn't change anything. I don't care why you're here, and if you don't get out of this house right now we'll send you right back where you came from."

Cole looked unsure. Although his first instincts were to stay by Phoebe's side and fight for the love that he would always crave, that particular plan had failed him too many times already. He needed time to think, so he frowned and started to shimmer out. Then he realized that he wasn't sure he could shimmer. Did he still have powers here? With no better alternatives, he might as well try. To his surprise, it worked.

Phoebe had only a second to make her decision. She knew that she loved Cole, but could she trust him? One look into his clear blue eyes told her that he was no longer crazy, but was that enough? She stopped thinking and simply let her heart take over.

Right before he vanished completely he felt something grab onto him, and when he rematerialized in the penthouse, which he was praying was still vacant, Phoebe was in his arms.

He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but she silenced him with a kiss. I brought chills down his spine, and she was reminded that no one else could ever make her feel the way she felt at the slightest touch from him. He received her kiss, shocked, and started to kiss her in return, but he stopped halfway through.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, begging the gods that she would say yes. He didn't think he could bear to be brought back and have her reject him again.

"Destiny just reminded me of something that I've known all along," She replied softly, "I'm in love with you Cole Turner. I always have been, and I always will be."

Was he dreaming? This certainly seemed like a dream. She kissed him again, more passionately this time. He wrapped one arm around her waste and ran the other hand through her hair, breathing in her scent. She snaked a hand under his collar, undoing buttons until she could press her fingers through onto his chest. He pulled her even closer and they shimmered into the bedroom. Three years of pent up longing and passion were just starting to burst forward.


	3. Then the Morning Comes

As always, I apologize for any errors or inconsistencies and encourage everyone who reads this story to review. This is my first Charmed fic, so my writing may be a little rough around the edges.

Chapter Three-Then the Morning Comes

Phoebe smiled softly in her sleep; she was having one of the most wonderful dreams of her life. Cole's arms were wrapped protectively across her, and she could smell his comforting scent all around. She snuggled deeper into her dream, fighting the morning light that threatened to take everything away. Soon she would have to wake up and face the real world, with Jake, not Cole. At the thought of Jake she stiffened instinctively, remembering the horrible events of last night. As her back tensed she felt someone move behind her. She blinked and opened her eyes to see Cole leaning over her, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing feather light kisses across her shoulders and up her neck. She nearly laughed with joy; she hadn't been dreaming. She felt somehow complete, not regretting her decision for a minute.

"Nothing," she said with a reassuring smile, "I was just…thinking." She looked instinctively at her left hand, and Cole followed her gaze. The second he saw the ring he looked as if he'd been smacked.

"What's his name?" Cole grunted, looking away.

"It's not what you think," she said as he started to pull away from her.

"Look," he said sadly, "You thought I was dead, I can't blame you for moving on. I just wish you had told me."

She could tell he was angry, but he didn't want to show it. She put her hand on his arm and looked deeply into his blue eyes. Only Jake could ruin a moment so magical, without even being present at all. Despite the billowing comforter she shivered at the thought of him.

"I don't ever want to see him again," she said quietly, her voice quivering. Cole turned back to her and saw the pain written across her face.

"Did he hurt you?" Cole asked his voice barely above a whisper. Phoebe didn't answer. She burst into tears and buried her face in Cole's strong chest. It was close enough to an answer for him.

Cole held Phoebe close and comforted her, all the while thinking of what he would do if he ever met the guy who had hurt her. He would rip him apart with his bare hands, then put him together and kill him again.

The moment was broken by Phoebe's ringing cell phone. It must still be in the pocket of her jeans. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before answering it.

"Phoebe, where the hell are you?" Elise demanded, her voice loud enough for Cole to hear through the phone.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Phoebe said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table, "I completely lost track of time, I'll be right there."

"You'd better be," Elise snapped back. Phoebe hung up and jumped out of bed, starting to get dressed.

"Do you have to go?" Cole asked, taking her hand and trying to pull her back into bed. Phoebe nodded and continued gathering her clothes, with had ended up strewn across various parts of the room during the course of the night.

She wanted to avoid going back to the manor at all costs, so she'd have to go without a shower or new clothes. Her skirt was a little ruffled, but otherwise she thought she looked alright.

"Wait…" Cole called as she opened the door. She ran back and kissed him, realizing she had almost forgotten to say goodbye.

"We'll talk later, I promise!" she yelled from the stairs.

Cole was left alone in the room. It was just starting to sink in that everything was real. Phoebe was in love with him; they were together. He eyed the engagement ring that she had ripped off and left on the table. Thinking of another man loving her, and being with her, made his blood boil. He clenched his fist, crushing the ring under his demonic strength.

Then he realized what he'd done. What was he? What was going on? He felt somehow complete, a feeling which, at fist, he had attributed to being with Phoebe again. Now he was thinking that it might be a little more than that. He searched himself for the answer, and found a dark shadow oppressing half his mind. His demon half was back, he was Balthazar again.

Cole had been restored to his original form, and he wasn't entirely sure if that made things better or worse. He had a degree of control over these powers that he'd never possessed over the abilities that he'd stolen in the Wasteland, and his soul was complete now, no longer so vulnerable to possession by evil. But, on the other hand, Phoebe's sisters would never accept him as long as he was half demon.

It was possible that he could convince Piper and Leo, who had known him when he had been using his demon half to fight for good at Phoebe's side, but Paige would never accept it. She was too close minded to see that there was a grey area between good an evil.

He took the small lump of scrap metal that had once been Phoebe's ring and threw it out the open window, watching it land in the street. After he had restored the penthouse to its original appearance, he walked to the bank to see if he could still access his account. It had been temporarily frozen, but when they matched his finger prints they opened it again.


	4. Circle of Life

Hmm, really nothing else to say that I haven't already said. Keep reviewing; I love to hear the feedback.

Chapter Four- Full Circle

Phoebe leaned purposefully over her desk, but it seemed that Cole was taking up too much room in her head for her to think of anything else. Now that she had felt his touch again she craved it constantly. She knew it had been irrational to leave with him last night, and her sisters would be furious. She could already hear Paige's voice ringing in her head, telling her that he was evil and would hurt her again.

She couldn't just ignore their past and pretend that everything was ok, although part of her wanted to. He had gone crazy, killed innocents, not to mention that he had become the Source of all evil. She felt a pang of guilt at that last thought. He had been possessed by the Source after taking in evil to save her and her sisters, and then she had blamed him for his actions even though the Source had been in control.

"Need a break?" asked a familiar voice from her doorway, "I know you need to work, but I just couldn't stay away."

She looked up into Cole's eyes and smiled. He held one hand behind him with a suspicious grin across his face. She saved what little of her column was complete and shut her laptop.

"That would be great," she replied, "It's not like I was getting anything done anyway."

As she walked toward him he revealed a rose from behind his back and tucked it carefully behind her ear. He wrapped an arm casually around her waist and led her out of her office as her co-workers turned to stare at them open mouthed. Wasn't this the same ex-husband that they had heard her screaming at day after day? Now she was walking with him calmly, dreamily even. She couldn't get over what it felt like to be in his arms.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked as they left the Bay Mirror building and started walking casually down the sidewalk.

"It's a surprise," he replied, giving her side a small squeeze. Truth be told, she would be content to just keep walking with him, leaving San Francisco and everything in it far behind. She felt guilty for thinking that, she could never leave her sisters, but she wished they could understand how she felt.

He guided her into an outdoor café, turning suddenly. One of the waiters obviously recognized Cole, and led them to a corner table. Phoebe looked around curiously; she had never been here before. The sun was beating down on them, as if reminding the world of the imminent approach of summer. There were spring flowers near every table and the scene had a picturesque quality.

"I've been thinking," Phoebe said after ordering her drink, "And I think we might be… going about this the wrong way."

She saw the deflated look in his eyes the minute he heard her tone, and though she could barley stand it she forced herself to continue on.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. I do Cole, I really do, but things are complicated," she added. If that had been intended to lighten the situation it certainly didn't work. In Cole's book putting the words 'with you' and 'complicated' in the same sentence was a bad omen.

"Phoebe you can't do this to me," he said, desperation and a hint of anger creeping into his voice despite his best efforts, "Not after last night, not again."

"My sisters will never be ok with this, with us," she said, justifying. Cole banged his fist down on the table, attracting the attention of the people nearby. Damn her sisters, damn them to the hell they had sent him to so many times before.

She put her hand on top of his, wrapping her fingers around his fist before continuing, "Maybe, maybe we could start over."

"Start over?" he echoed hollowly. She nodded and he studied her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. He knew she wanted them to be together, he had felt it, so why was she still hiding behind so many emotional walls? Then again, this might not be such a bad idea, a new start.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their lunch orders. Phoebe was still studying the table with a fake intense interest, avoiding his eyes.

"A new start hmm?" he said suddenly, trying to apologize for losing his temper, and causing her to look up at him, "Tell me more."

She smiled, a smile that always managed to light up his world despite the situation, and explained her theory. They had been through so much that maybe the best way to put it behind them would be to go back to the beginning and do things over. He realized the idea wasn't half bad, and that it could help things turn out in his favor.

When their food arrived Cole was lost in the sound of her voice. Phoebe seemed excited, and she felt like a high school girl with a crush. She realized that her feelings for him had come full circle, and everything was new again in a wonderful way.

"But I'm ranting aren't I," she realized out loud, trailing off as she looked down at her plate.

"No, keep talking," Cole replied, noticing that she was blushing. Phoebe could tell he was honestly interested in everything she had to say.

"So," he said as they finished their meal, "If we're starting over, does that mean I get to ask you on a first date?"

"Well you'd better," she replied with a flirty grin, which he returned.

"Phoebe, will you go out to dinner with me," he asked, doing a remarkable job of keeping a straight face.

"I would love to," she said, "When?"

"Oh I don't think I could stand to wait more that six hours," he answered, still maintaining his sincerity.

"Fine," she said, glancing at a nearby clock, "I'll see you at eight."

She flashed another winning smile as he paid the bill and she started to walk back to her office building. She was getting the feeling that focusing on her column wasn't going to get any easier anytime soon.


	5. In a Disused Graveyard

Last chapter, edited as best I can but if I've missed anything please tell me. I left room for a sequel/sequels if any new ideas come to me. The story ended up being a little shorter than I had originally imagined, but oh well. Please review!

Chapter Five-In a Disused Graveyard

Phoebe cautiously opened the door to the manor, dreading the questions her sisters would surely ask. Paige, thankfully, was no where to be seen, but Piper was cleaning the living room and looked up as Phoebe entered.

"Hey stranger," Piper said, her tone noticeably warmer than what Phoebe had expected.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Phoebe apologized, "I guess I had a lot on my mind."

It was the understatement of the century; her head was still reeling from the events of the past 24 hours. Piper nodded.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"With her charges," Piper replied, "I suggested she focus on work for awhile, let go of some steam."

Phoebe gave Piper a grateful look. She didn't think she could deal with her little sister right now.

"I just wanted you to know," Piper said, putting down the couch cushion she'd been holding and turning to face her sister," That I'm willing to give Cole another chance, if that's what you want."

Phoebe's jaw dropped to the floor, wondering what could have caused this change of heart. She nearly ran to Piper, hugging her tightly.

"It is," Phoebe said simply, feeling a wave of certainty pass over her. Everything that had been holding her back seemed to vanish at that moment, as soon as she knew her big sister was behind her.

"When both love and destiny are on your side it's pretty hard to object," Piper explained, referring to Destiny's messenger and Cupid, who had combined their power to bring Cole back, "And I think Paige could come around eventually."

Phoebe hugged Piper again before turning to go upstairs. Then she froze. Sitting on the table was her purse, the one she had left at Jake's. Piper followed her gaze and explained, "He dropped it off earlier, and he seemed pretty upset. Have you told him about Cole already?"

Phoebe shook her head. She was thankful she hadn't been home; she wasn't ready to face her former fiancé. Piper could tell from the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it, and so she let Phoebe go upstairs without further question.

Phoebe took a deep breath and pushed thoughts of Jake out of her mind, trying to focus instead on what to wear on her date.

An hour and a half later Piper opened the door to welcome Cole in, an action which took Cole completely by surprise. Paige still hadn't returned home.

"Come in, Phoebe will be down in a minute," Piper said, acting as though everything were perfectly normal.

"Thank you," Cole said awkwardly, entering the home that held so many memories for him, both good and bad. At that point Phoebe appeared at the top of the stairs and started slowly to walk down. The white halter dress that she was wearing fit her perfectly, and her smile seemed so amplify the perfection a million times over. It took Cole's breath away.

"You look amazing," he said as she approached. She thanked him, suddenly reminded of how wonderful he looked in a suit.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied as he opened the door for her. Piper watched the scene, smiling to herself.

"Oh, and if you need me I'll be at the club," Piper said to Phoebe right before she left. Phoebe nodded, but all her focus was still on Cole.

"We'd better get going if we want to make our reservations at _Chateau Sicilian_," Cole said, guiding her out to the drive way. It was one of the best restaurants in the city, and her personal favorite. She gasped when she saw the Porsche in the driveway.

"Is that…but how did you," she stuttered, impressed despite herself.

"I'm a man with impeccable taste," he replied with a mischievous grin, "And with all that time to waste today I had to do something."

"You bought it?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. He could never refuse expensive things.

"I would never expect you to ride in anything else," he said, helping her in. She rolled her eyes, but he knew she liked it.

At the restaurant everything was perfect, the candles, the flowers, the food, and most importantly her date. She just couldn't stop smiling, laughing, staring into his eyes. The only one happier than her was Cole, though he wasn't quite as obvious. An hour flew by like a second, and before they knew it they were walking out into the parking lot. Cole went to get the car, and Phoebe waited by the door, staring up at the sky. That was when her world came crashing down. She didn't notice him coming toward her until he was only a few steps away. Jake.

"You know what," he said angrily, "I came to apologize, but it looks like I was right all along."

She didn't know what to do; she was paralyzed with fear.

"You're nothing but a whore," he spat, "And to think I loved you."

"You loved me huh?" she replied, something in her snapping, "Well you certainly had a funny way of showing it."

Cole pulled up just in time to see him smack Phoebe across the face. With in an instant Cole had him pinned against the wall by his neck. When he saw Phoebe was crying he tightened his grip.

"Let me go you bastard," Jake choked out, "She's my fiancée and I'll deal with her however I want."

Cole punched Jake, savoring the crunch as his jaw shattered. Jake yowled in pain and Cole hit him again. Cole began to break his ribs one by one, white hot rage consuming him, and he was halfway done before he felt Phoebe's hand on his shoulder pulling him back. He forced himself to regain control.

"If you ever hurt her again," Cole growled, fighting the impulse to snap Jakes spine as he released his grip and let Jake tumble to the floor, "I will kill you."

Phoebe led Cole to the car, tears still running down her cheeks. Cole gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, staring straight ahead.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, breaking the silence in the parked car.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" he asked, disbelieving. He had lost control, he had almost killed someone, he though he had just ruined his last chance.

"For saving me?" she answered softly, placing her hand in his, "Of course not."

She managed a weak smile and he leaned over to wipe the tears off her face. How could anyone hurt her?

"Don't take me home," she said as they pulled out of the lot, "Not yet…"

He nodded, and they drove around the city, mostly absorbed in their own thoughts. Suddenly she told him to stop, and he pulled over next to an oddly familiar graveyard.

He knew, almost instinctively, why they had stopped. They got out of the car and began walking a familiar path into the heart of the cemetery, finally descending the stone steps into the mausoleum. Phoebe walked to one of the corners, bending down and running her hand over a patch of cement more recent that the rest. She knew it was covering a scorched crater in the floor. Cole followed her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Everything that's happened since then…" she said, her quiet voice still echoing slightly against the stone walls, "Where did we go wrong?"

"That's all over now," he replied, allowing a moment of silence, "Let's go home."

It was only later that he realized he'd called the manor home, and he had meant it. It was the only real, loving home that he had ever known.

She took one last look at the mausoleum floor, wondering what had driven her there. Maybe this was goodbye, goodbye to the past.

When they got to the manor Cole walked up into the porch with her.

"So much for our wonderful start," Phoebe said with an ironic laugh. Cole bent down and swept her off her feet, carrying her towards the door. He stopped briefly in the doorway, looking down at her.

"I know you wanted to go slow this time," he said, "And if you don't want…"

"We've waited long enough," she replied as she leaned up and kissed him. She'd never meant anything more sincerely in her life.


End file.
